The Adventures of Nomekrhi Aurora
by nomekrhi
Summary: Nome's journeys through the Chaos League, some of her adventures are funny, some are just plain weird.
1. Default Chapter

ok, this isn't really about me. Anyway, there's somethings you should know about Nomekrhi Aurora before reading the story because if you don't read this first, you'll be lost.  
  
Name: Nomekrhi Aurora  
  
Age: 12  
  
Gender: Female  
  
About Nomekrhi:  
  
Has a strange ability to change into any kind of dragon. She is smart, but she doesn't always act like it. Tries to make as many things funny as possible. She is a little tall for her age. She has brown eyes and brown hair. And you can use your imagination about what she wears. I will be writing her name as Nome because Nomekrhi is hard to spell. (I know, I have to login with this name everyday.)  
  
Nome's Pokemon:  
  
none yet, this story is from the very beginning.  
  
Lets start the story now:  
  
Chapter 1: Nomekrhi's First Pokemon  
  
Nome: Mom, where's the toaster strudel thingys?  
  
Nome's Mom: you ate them all.  
  
Nome: I did?  
  
Nome's Mom: yes. decides you already had a bowl of cereal.  
  
Nome: so?  
  
Nome's Mom: (getting annoyed) *ahem* don't you think you should go see Prof. Maple and get your first Pokemon?  
  
Nome: fine.  
  
(Nome goes to Prof. Maple's mansion)  
  
Prof. Maple: Ahh, you're early Nomekrhi. I suppose you want your first Pokemon.  
  
Nome: yup.  
  
Prof. Maple: which one would you like? Larvitar, Dratini, or Bagon?  
  
Nome: I'll take......**thinks**....Bagon.  
  
(Nome receives Bagon)  
  
Prof. Maple: Would you mind doing something for me?  
  
Nome: Yes, I would mind.  
  
Prof. Maple: Nevermind then...   
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Nomekrhi's Rivals

Chapter 2: Nomekrhi's Rivals  
  
Nome: Well, it kinda depends on what the favor is...  
  
Prof. Maple: I want you to-  
  
(a snobby boy with red hair and wearing black barges in)  
  
Ebony: I want that Pokemon Nome! Hand it over!!!!  
  
Nome: No way! Get your own Pokemon!!!  
  
Ebony: I'll battle you for it!  
  
Nome: With what? You don't have any Pokemon yet....unless you want to fight Bagon...  
  
Ebony: ... I'll just get a better Pokemon.  
  
Nome:   
  
(Ebony takes Dratini)  
  
Nome: Whatever....  
  
(Nome heads for the door)  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Nome: uhh..Professer...I think you have wall elves....  
  
(a boy with light brown hair walks in)  
  
Timmy: May I have my first Pokemon now?  
  
Prof. Maple: Sure!  
  
(Prof. Maple gives Timmy Larvitar)  
  
Timmy: Cool!!! Thanks, bye!  
  
(Timmy leaves)  
  
Nome: See now, why can't you be like that Ebony?  
  
Ebony: Wha? I was too busy looking at my BETTER Pokemon.  
  
Nome: Knock, knock   
  
Ebony: Who's there?  
  
Nome: Big Clam.   
  
Ebony: Big Clam???  
  
Nome: I'm gonna hit you over the head with a big clam.  
  
Ebony: What? That's not a good joke.  
  
(Nome hits Ebony over the head with a Clamperl)  
  
Ebony: OUCH!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!  
  
Nome: Take a wild guess.   
  
Nome: Bye Professor!!!  
  
(Nome heads for the door again)  
  
(Ash bursts in with Misty and Brock following)  
  
Ash: Sorry I'm late Professor.  
  
Nome: Ash, what are you doing in the Chaos League?  
  
Ash: uhh....who are you?  
  
Ebony: Who cares who she is, I'm a great Pokemon Trainer.  
  
Nome: Ebony, you just got your first Pokemon a few minutes ago.   
  
Ebony: ......  
  
Ash: Can I just have a starter for Chaos League now?  
  
Prof. Maple: I'm kinda out of Pokemon...  
  
Ash: Not again!!!  
  
(Gary walks in)  
  
Gary: What is this? The Loser's convention?  
  
(Nome hits Gary over the head with a Wailord)  
  
(Gary faints)  
  
Nome: Ok...., now can I leave without getting interupted by some other person who wants to be in the Chaos League too?  
  
Ebony: Not until you battle me, or the trainers will keep rolling in.  
  
Nome: ... Fine....   
  
(Nome sends out Bagon)  
  
(Ebony sends out Dratini)  
  
Nome: Headbutt!  
  
Ebony: Wrap!  
  
(Bagon gets a Critical Hit and Dratini flinches)  
  
Nome: Headbutt again!  
  
Ebony: Tackle!  
  
(Dratini fainted)  
  
Ebony: You got lucky.  
  
(Ebony leaves)  
  
Ash: He reminds me of someone...  
  
Misty: Really?   
  
(Nome turns Ash's head towards Gary)  
  
Nome: Ring a bell?  
  
Ash: Nope....  
  
Nome: (mumbling) He really is a loser...  
  
Nome: Bye Prof. Maple!  
  
Prof. Maple: Good Luck!  
  
(Nome leaves)  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
